


When Despair Strikes

by HailAtua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Character Development, Class Trials, Death, Despair, F/F, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Gore, I gave characters some backstories, I love them all, Investigations, Killing Semester, Love blossoms, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mistery, Plot Twists, Sad that most of them gonna DIE, Talents, Weird Plot Shit, blood is pink btw, executions, how do i tag omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailAtua/pseuds/HailAtua
Summary: Hope’s Peak Academy, The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself.The school has affiliations all over the world, and simply being a student there gives you privileges like the right to vote, also, the staff there is also handpicked, as far as its known, most if not all the teachers there were once students of the academy.





	When Despair Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what me and my friend Raven Pen call the "Despair AU" you can see more of it on Heathers amino on my account: Hélio  
> Raven helped me with alot of stuff but i did write this all by myself, but all thanks to her, please check her works later too!

Hope’s Peak Academy, The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.  
  
 It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.  
  
 There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself.  
  
 The school has affiliations all over the world, and simply being a student there gives you privileges like the right to vote, also, the staff there is also handpicked, as far as its known, most if not all the teachers there were once students of the academy.

…

 Veronica Sawyer stared at the math homework in front of her, the silent night seemed way more interesting than finding some “X” on a dumb triangle, she dropped her pen and looked at the window, that night was so dark but at the same time so full of bright stars it was amazing, almost like if the sky had spotlights shining upon-

-V-VERONICA!- her thoughts were interrupted by her mother’s shout.

-I’M COMING!-  She shouted back and got up her desk, closing the book and leaving the room.

-Whatever it is I swear it wasn’t me- She said going down the stairs but stopping half-way through when she saw her mother staring at a letter with a shocked expression on her face- Mom… ?

-V-V-Veronica…- Her mom stuttered, hands shaking she handed over the letter to Veronica.

 She grabbed the note and started reading

 Veronica raised her head, her jaw dropped, looking at her parents who looked like they had just won the lottery, beaten cancer and saved the life of a child all at once.

_“ Ms Veronica Sawyer, It has come to our attention that you posses amazing forgery skills, creating what we dare to call identical copies of others signatures, we found out about it when you used several of our members and students signatures on a petition for your school to ‘Get Principal Gowan to come to school wearing a bikini’._

_Very clever to use our names on it and it has gone viral pictures of the succesful results, with that in mind, forging our signatures is a crime, but we are willing to let it slide if you agree to enroll in Hope’s Peak Academy, so that we can research, learn and improve your talent._

_If you say yes, You will earn the title of Super High School Level Forger or Ultimate Forger, we also already have a spot open for you on the 79th class, under the supervision of the former Ultimate Homeroom Teacher, Pauline Fleiming._

_-Hope’s Peak Academy Staff”_

 

 Veronica couldn’t react, she didn’t know how, her jaw dropped and she looked at her parents, excitement and proud in their faces as her mom screamed and ran around and his dad opened a glass of champagne as if a old rich uncle had died and all his fortune went to them.

…

 A Few days had passed and Veronica was now standing in front of the school’s gate, she looked around, looking at the other lots of students walking in, some walked in groups of friends while others walked by themselves.

 She felt so nervous, getting accepted into Hope’s Peak is everyone’s Dream, and here she was, with a pastel blue backpack in her back while standing in front of the school’s gate, she took one second to breath, she looked at the time in her phone, it was 7:27AM and she was supposed to meet her classmates in her class at 8:00AM, she should still have time to go into the dorms and check her room, she calmed herself and stepped through the gates thinking “This is where everything will begin-”.

-… huh ?- as soon as her feet touched the school main hall’s floor her body stopped moving,a sudden dizziness had taken over and her vision was starting to fail, she could feel that she was about to pass out at any moment.

And she did.

But as soon as her entire vision went pitch black…

…

 She woke up gasping for air.

-… W-Where… Where am I ?- she looked around the room, it looked like a normal school dorm, she laid down in her bed, a bunch of her stuff around the room that was conveniently pretty pastel blue aesthetical, some pictures of her and her parents in the night stand and she gold see through the closet’s open door a bunch of her clothes.

 She got up, sitting in her bed as she realizes a note had fallen from her blazer when she did so, she holded the note that had been written with crayons, with a weird drawing of a black and white… thing ? she puts her hand on her forehead for a moment, trying to make sense of all of this, she couldn’t remember what happened after she passed out, did someone drag her here ? why was all of her stuff already there ? where is her backpack ? so many questions and little to no answers.

 She started reading the note that had a child-like handwritting

_"The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world."_

 Veronica looked at the note confused, was this someone’s prank ? She looked around a bit more, the room had a window, but it was covered by a heavy metal plate with big nails on it, it was, extremely weird and in the wall, a clock, and according to it it was now 8:54 am.

  She was late for her first day, and the thought that she could get punished for it even tho it was someone else’s fault for playing this prank on her, enraged her.

 She got up and walked towards the door and left her room, she looked around in the hall, alot of other rooms, each door had a 8bit portrait, she assumed those were the students and their respective rooms, she looks at her own door and sees that she too has a portrait like that.

 She wanders off, eventually finding the classroom with the help of a couple weird signs scattered around.

 She opens the door and is met by many other students, everyone sitting down, the windows there also blocked by metal plates.

-Oh ? – A girl in the front line spoke, surprised while she adjusted her glasses.

-And that makes us 15…- Some guy in the back said, his feet in the desk, almost hiding his face with his black coat.

-YOU’RE LATE! I MUST REPORT YOU TO THE TEACHER AS SOON AS THEY COME!- Another girl in the front shouted and got up staring daggers at Veronica.

-Urgh, Shut up Kelly Ayotte, your voice is punishment enough- grunted a redhead girl also in the back, applying some make-up.

-Wait, if you’re here, does that mean you are also a student of the 79th class ?- Said the girl sitting in front of her

-Yes, Yes I am, where is our teacher anyways ?- Veronica said taking a seat by her side.

-No, Not Yet- Said a girl wearing all black and purple clothes, taking off he purple headphones, Veronica could vaguely hear a bit of rock music.

-So… Is she the last one ?- Said some guy sitting by Veronica’s other side, he had red varsety jacket and the guy behind him did too.

-No, I don’t think so…- Said a chubby girl in the 2nd line, turning towards them while giving Veronica a sympathetic smile.

-And Why…?- Asked another guy, a bit taller, behind the first one.

-Because she is the 15th to arrive, but this classroom has 16 chairs, so all the evidence points out that another student has yet to arrive- Said a guy in glasses in the front line.

\- PFFT- A blonde with short hair tried to hold her laugh –That much was obvious, even Moby Dick over here would know it!- She said pointing to the chubby girl while quietly laughing.

-Y-Yeah I-I already knew it…- Said the guy again.

 Veronica heard a snort, turning around to see another guy sleeping, a small puddle of drool in his desk.

-KYAHAHAHA! YEAH PLAY OFF AS A JOKE, JERK FACE!- She teased him again.

-Hey Fuck off will ya ? Leave him alone you pedo bait!- The guy in front of him got up.

-EEEK- She screamed in fear- D-Don’t raise y-your voice like that! w-what d-do you want to f-forgive me ? D-D-Do you want money ? i-is th-that what you w-want ?- She stuttered in fear, shaking as if a bunch of wild wolves were hunting her.

-You play a bully, but you are really just a wimp, huh ?- Said the girl by Veronica’s side while she calmed the blonde down.

-Hmph! Plebs! Stop thy bickering at this instant as it disturbs my holy presence!- a preppy boy in front of Veronica said and then posedin his chair.

-Who the fuck are you- Said the girl in the back.

-I Can see this semester will not be a calm one…- A redhead boy in the front said.

And almost as if on cue, a guy oppened the door and walked through

-AAAH IM SO SORRY I AM LATE!- He said and everyone just looked at him blank- I-I Can feel awkward vibes… ha-ha… ha...-He said and then sat down in the only chair left, in front of the brunette by Veronica’s side.

-… So… What now ?- Asked the girl in glasses again.

-The teacher is an entire hour late! This is an unacceptable behavior! I shall report it to the school’s faculty immediately!- The girl in the first row got up and walked towards the door, But as soon as she touched the door’s knob and left, and so did everyone, Veronica decided to stay behind and introduce herself to whoever stayed, and then try meeting the others, but only one guy stayed behind.

And that would be only one guy, the one who arrived late, he was sketchy looking, jeans jacket and a weird hat with a tree on it.

-Hey! Erh, First introductions are always awkward but I guess we should get it started since we will be spending a lot of time here huh ?- She started.

-True, True, Well let me start!- He said getting excited –My name is Dwight Mayfair, I am the Ultimate Biologist! Altho… most people just call me Hippie Dork…- He said the last part in a kinda of sad tone.

-Ohhh a Biologist ? That sounds cool! I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger! You can count on me if you need any help, errh, forgering I guess, that’s pretty much the one thing I am good at- She said smiling.

-Wow, Forgeries!? That sounds so cool! I feel like that’s a way more interesting talent than mine, well I assume you like writing ?

-Yes indeed I do, its kinda embarrassing to admit it but I actually still have a diary…

-That’s probably a good idea, maybe when we get out you could write a novel based on your stories!

-Ehh? A novel? I never thought about that, I can see youre full of ideas huh?

-Y-Yeah kinda, hehe…- He said Bluishing

-What part of Biology you specialize in ?

-I Actually am specialized in Human anatomy! Sounds creepy but, there is something about the human body that fascinates me? The blood, organs, bones, I find it all to be to posses a magnificent beauty –he said in a weird voice, breathing heavily awhile hugging himself- Although I excel in all branches of biology studies.

-Wow that’s so cool- She thought to herself “He looks like a creep, and is a creep”

*Friendship Fragment*

 Veronica left the classroom and looked around, the first other place she found after wandering around was the Library, it was big and full of book, the bookshelves so full that some books are actually stacked in the ground, a big globe was also spinning in the middle of the library, inside, she sees the girl with glasses, the brunette and the blonde from earlier.

-Heeeeey come ooooon, lets go do something more interesttiiiing!- The blonde said pushing the brunette by her arms, while she tried to focus on looking for some book and paying the blonde some attention at the same time, also a bit far away, up in a ladder, the girl with glasses grabbed a book and started reading it, looking very excited.

Veronica decided to approach the Blonde and the Brunette first

-Hey Gals, Erh, We didn’t really get to introduce ourselves earlier right ?- Veronica said, Awhile the blonde looked at her for a mere second then proceeded to keep annoying the brunette.

Veronica was about to say something rude to the blonde but the brunette turned to her and greeted her, “Finally someone with manners”- The Name is Heather Duke, I am the ultimate Journalist-She said, grabbing a book named “Moby Dick” then cleaning her green Blazer from the dust her book had.

-Oh, Hi, I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger

-And this is- Duke was about to introduce the blonde when the same stepped up.

-I-I Can introduce myself!- She said, Veronica first impression was a spoiled brat, She cleaned her throat and said- I too am Heather! But Heather MC!-NA!-MA!-RA! The ULTIMATE CHEEEEEERLEADER! –She said doing a small dance, while she also sang her own name.

-Wow, You sure are… Quirky- Veronica said

-That’s only the peak of the iceberg…- Said Duke

-S-SHUT IT- McNamara shouted.

-So… Duke, You like books ?- Veronica said pointing at the book she had in her hands.

-Yes I do, this is one of my favorite books- She answered.

-Pfft- Mac said –What a Neeeeerd, Amirite ? –McNamara Said while elbowing Veronica.

-S-Stop it! She isn’t a nerd for liking books, Why are you so rude?

-EEEEEK- McNamara shivered in fear –I-It was just a j-j-joke! W-Why are you g-getting so w-ork-ked up?- She whined.

-Wow, You act like a mean rude but that’s just to hide the coward you really are- Veronica said and Mac went sat and hugged her kneesin fear.

-Its Ok Veronica, I don’t really mind her attitude.

-Are you sure ? She was so mean to you tho

-Yes I am sure, Me and her are actually childhood friends, we grew up in the same neighborhood so I can assure you that once you get to know Mackie, you will see that she is actually really sweet- Duke said crouching and petting Mac’s head

-O-oh I see- Veronica Crouched too- Hey, I am sorry Mac… -And then she made one fatal mistake: She tried to hold her hand.

-D-DON’T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY PLEB!- She got up, face red and cleaning her tears- I-I CANT BELIVE YOU FELL FOR MY FAKE CRY! HA! TOTAL PIG BRAIN! –She said biting her lower lip trying not to cry again- KYAHAHA! NOW BOW AND ASK FOR MY FORGIVINESS FOR TOUCHING ME!- She shouted.

Veronica grunted and whispered a “You little bitch…” Before getting up (which caused Mac to shiver in fear once again) and walk away.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

 

Veronica walked her way to the Ladder-Hey!- She shouted to the girl in glasses, but she didn’t notice- HEEEY- She shouted again.

-KYAAAH!- She screamed startled, letting her book fall almost hitting Veronica’s head.

-H-HEY! That almost hit me!- Veronica complained, while the girl got down the stairs.

-Oh my god I am so sorry! B-but technically you scared me and I just…- She said grabbing her book again- I am sorry… I am Betty Finn, The Ultimate Librarian.

-Oh its ok, I am Vero-

-Veronica Sawyer, Yes I know it, also your ultimate talent is Forgery right ?

-Y-Yes but how do you know it ?

-Information about new students in the academy is made public, in fact the school has many forums world wide discussing about the students and their talents

-Oh Really ?- Veronica was pretty surprised by that and a bit creeped too, how much did people knew about her ?- and what about you ? tell me a bit of about yourself now!

-Eeeeh!? I don’t know, I am just a plain ordinary girl you could find anywhere… I am a real book work tho! That’s the one thing I think that defines me the best ? I used to spend most of my childhood on libraries, so I know a lot about most books here.

-What? Really? There are so many books here though!?

-Y-Yeah, sorry I am kinda awkward, I never really had a friend before…

-Awwwn, that’s sad but somehow cute ? You remind me of that girl Matilda

-Yeah, haha, I was kinda like her, yknow, without the power stuff.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

 She left the library, still hearing McNamara screaming about something, Veronica walked around a bit more, walking in the hallways she sees a boy in a trench coat standing around, doing nothing, she decides to approach him.

-Hey! So, I Thought since we are going to be spending quite a lot time together we should at least know each others names yknow?- She approached him smiling.

-…- He only stared at her as if waiting for her to say something important

-… So, I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger! Pleased to meet you mister…- She waited for him to say something.

And after a few seconds he finally spoke- Jason Dean… Ultimate Mechanic…

-Ohh, a Mechanic huh? That sounds cool.

-…Ok

-… How very… So why don’t you tell me about yourself ?

-No

-What ?

-I Don’t know you that well

-Oh, Its ok I understand that you don’t trust me, but why don’t you tell me about your past or something ?

-Make up whatever backstory you want for me, the truth is lame anyways- he said and walked off

-wow… how mysterious…

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

 

She continued walking still bothered by her most recent encounter, she soon found a Warehouse, walking through, she sees the girl wearing black and purple and the guy who was sleeping earlier both looking for something, she approached both of them in the back

-Hey guys! What’tchodoin ?- She asked, scaring both of them and making them drop something.

-N-NOTHING! NOTHING! WE WERE UST LOOKING FOR ERR…- The guy started to panic

-We were looking for meds- She said

-Oh, are you guys hurt or feeling sick ?- Veronica said worried

-No, We were just looking for making drugs.

-DRUGS!?

-HEY WHY DID YOU TELL HER!?- The guy shouted.

-Every decision is utterly useless considering the inevitable heat death of the universe…- The girl said, and for a moment Veronica and the guy stayed silent thinking about it.

-WHAT! DRUGS!?- Veronica continued

-I-It is nothing serious, really, just something to get us loosey-goosey, considering the situation, stressing is the worst we could do right now right ?- the guy said

-Yknow what I don’t even care, I just came to introduce myself, I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger.

-I am Rod—The guy was interrupted

-I am Riley Walsh, The Ultimate Make-Up Artist, although I am known as ‘New Wave Girl’

-Ohh I heard about you, ive even seen some of your work and its really impressive!- Veronica said

-Thank you, But please don’t call my art “work” its not like I get paid for that… yet.

-Ohh I see, Okay.

-I AM RODNEY HOLLAND!- The guys shouted

-… okay- The girls said at the same time making him feel invisible

-I-I Am the Ultimate Herbalist

-Okay…- Again they spoke really unimpressed

-I MAKE DRUGS TOO, THAT’S MY SPECIALTY, WEED!

-Please don’t think I am friends with him I am just here for the drugs- Riley said

-Its ok, well I gotta go, nice meeting you Riley, Nice meeting you R..Rooo…Ronald? Bye- She said leaving

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

She left and after walking for a moment she ended up finding the cafeteria but before she entered she heard the noise of people arguing

She followed it down the hall and found the Leader girl from before lecturing one of the jocks from earlier

-Hey whats happening here ?- Veronica approached them

-I CAUGHT THIS DELINQUENT RUNNING DOWN THE HALLS!- The girl shouted

-Oh Jesus Christ, Look at the length of this hall, it would take an eternity to WALK my way through it!

-Does not matter!

-E-Ehh… I also think it is really not that big of a deal…- Veronica stepped in

-Thank you! Also I wasn’t even running I was like, barely jogging-  the boy said.

-Tsch- The girl looked the other way in disgust

-I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger, I came here actually to introduce myself

-Pleased to meet you Miss Sawyer! I am Polly Carter, The Ultimate Student Council President! But I still go with my former nickname, Republicanette, With Pride!- She said.

-Yeah well I am Kurtis Kelly, Kurt for the close ones, The Ultimate Quarterbacker- He said.

-So, By your nickname I assume you are a member of the Republican party ?- Veronica asked

-Yes, Indeed I got my nickname because I am “the very walking and breathing steryotype of a republican” except I am not a guy- She said

-Oh, I am not really into politics…- Veronica Said then turned to Kurt.

-Well I am just your average straight guy, except not- He winked, and Veronica could feel the disgust in Polly’s eyes –Yep, Straight as a box of crayons.

-Haha, good one- She High-fived him –So you’re a quarterbacker ? I thought you jock types were supposed to be more homophobic and stuff ?

-Yeah a lot of my teammates tease me about it but I don’t really care, I mean, I got accepted into hopespeak academy and they didn’t so…- He shrugged with a side smile

-Hey! Don’t act so proud of your sins! Its like a criminal that is proud of killing!- Polly Stepped in

-Yeah Jesus! These gays and criminals, Urgh, well we all know they will end up in the same place- He joked –In the ground, rotting cuz god not real.

-Wait, I thought you were gay ?- Veronica questioned him.

-Who knows, I am kinda of a liar –he said and ran away.

Polly gasped

-HEY YOU! I SAID NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!- She said it as she ran after him… kinda ironic huh.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

She continued her way to the dining hall, encountering two boys discussing something

-Hey guys- Veronica walked up and sat by their side

-H-Hey- The redhead said, he was sitting down with the other boy, with glasses  –Hey- he said.

-I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger, I just came to introduce myself really

-Oh, I am Peter Dawson, The Ultimate Lawyer- The redhead said

-A-And I am Dennis Brown, The Ultimate Psychologist

-Oh, a Lawyer and a Psychologist? That so cool!

-Y-yeeeah?- Peter Blushed

-Yeah, I always thought Forgery was so limiting, but psychology and law is so cool!

-Yes I can see that by the way you act, you probably have small anxiety problems about your social circles and assuming from your calmness in social interactions that you probably vent your anxiety into a diary or journal, am I right ?- the boy said

-Wooow… That’s creepy please don’t psycho-analyze me anymore, but yeah, I do have a diary…

-I apologize for my friend Dennis, he does that often… Well hm, what can I say about myself ? I don’t really like my Lawyer title, I just happened to cover for my dad in one of his cases and well, we won the case and word got out about me, but I don’t think I have the credentials to call myself a lawyer yet…- Peter said

-Oh, But anyways, winning your own case? That’s so cool! You should be more proud of that!- She says

-T-Thanks- He blushes once again

-I take that by the way you blush at literally any girl that interacts with you that you have yet to have part into a sexual intercourse or even kiss a girl- Dennis said

-S-SHUT UP- Peter said blushing hard now

-Haha, its okay Peter, well I have to go and introduce myself to the other students, it was a pleasure to meet you guys!- she said getting up and waving bye.

-He is looking at your ass- Dennis said and Peter screamed while Veronica left closing the door with a bang.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

She walked around a bit more, but heard a noise when passing by the girls bathroom, she opened to find the redhead girl from earlier.

-Hi, I don’t think we met, I am Veronic—

-DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME! BITCH!- She said

-Oh, WHAT THE HECK I WASN’T EVEN SNEAKING UP

-Tsch, Trashy slut, what do you want ?

-I just came to introduce myself…

-…

-…

-DO IT ALREADY!

-I AM VERONICA SAWYER THE ULTIMATE FORGER!

-…Hm… Forger you say? Finally someone who isn’t totally useless, Ok since you’re obviously not a complete waste of time I will introduce myself to you, although such a thing shouldn’t be needed.

-Urgh quit the monologue

-I like your attitude, Well I am Heather Chandler, yes yes, THE Heather Chandler, The Ultimate Fashion Model, The astonishing and gorgeous girl who not only sews her own incredible clothes but has also, been on several magazine covers, not to say some of my pieces have been used in runways in Paris! And I’ve even got to becoming friends with-

-Ok JESUS CHRIST LADY I JUST WANTED YOUR NAME NOT LIFE STORY

-Urgh, ok ok whatever whatever- She paused for a moment –Hm, Youre not a total disaster, I bet with a little make up and some of my amazing clothes you could be half as gorgeous as I!

-Eh ? Really ? Me ? Like a model ?

-Not any model! THE Model!- She says getting excited –Oh God yes! I Love transforming ugly nerds into beautiful thots! I WILL GET MY STUFF IN MY ROOM READY FOR US LATER!- she said running off.

Veronica was let startled and confused.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

Veronica was left to wander off on her own again, she walked her way back into the dorms finding the chubby girl from earlier looking through someone’s lock

-Hey- Veronica whispered to her

-EEEEK- She screamed, at Veronica’s presence, then heard footsteps coming towards the door and ran pushing Veronica by her hand to the end of the hall.

They peeked their heads out from the end of the hall as the guy from earlier came out of the door, one of the jocks, he had a towel around his hips, he looked around but then just shrugged off and got inside his room again.

-Awwwn, He had just came out of the shower and was about to dress up…- The girl seemed disappointed

-Wow, you’re not good at first impressions huh…

-Oh! I am so sorry!- She said then turned to Veronica –I Am Martha Dunnstock, Ultimate Child Caregiver.

-Hi, I am Veronica Sawyer, Ultimate Forger, you have an bizarre ultimate, mind me asking whats about ?

-Oh, I used to take care of a lot of kids in a local orphanage, then I also started babysitting, for some reason kids love, maybe because I am really childish like them! Hehehee- She said

-Well, peeking into other people’s locks is not really “childish”, specially if they were about to go naked

-Yeah, please don’t mention it to him! EVER! PROMISE ME! PINKIE PROMISE!

-O-Oh… Okay I promise… geez, who is him anyways ?

-Oh, Just the man of my dreams…- she said in a melancholic voice –we used to date in kindergarten, but I don’t think he remembers me…

-Wait, you dated in kindergarten ?

-Ok it was more like… we played in the same group of friends sometimes… and he once called me Mortha but that’s just a cute nickname.

-… There is a guy in the dining room, he is black and has glasses, I really think you should talk to him…

-Oh, Dennis ? does he need anything ?

-No, You do, now go talk to Dennis

Veronica said and lightly pushed Martha towards the direction of the dining hall.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

Veronica walked up to the door again and knocked, after all she still had to introduce herself

The boy from earlier opened the door, at least now he had his pants on but was still putting his striped shirt when he opened the door, he was way taller from her current point of view.

-Oh Hey!- He said

-Hey, Sorry to bother I was just coming here to introduce myself, I don’t believe we met?

-Oh, Ok, I Am Ram Sweeney, The Ultimate Linebacker

-I am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger, Did you say linebacker ? I think that you and that Kurt guy would be great friends

-Oh Kurt Kelly ? Yeah I met him, we’ve played football together, well not in the same team, it was actually the game that got our word out to this academy, our teams could barely keep up with us, haha.

-Eehhh? That’s amazing! So you guys are already friends ?

-No, Not really, But I am sure it would be cool to be his friend, I actually admire him in a way…

-Oh ?

-You see different from him, I never got to be in Hope’s Peak Elementary, but I already knew of him and his fame as a progeny, and I wanted to be just as cool as him, so I guess he is kinda who inspires me.

-Wait, Did you say, Hope’s Peak Elementary ?

-Yes, He comes from a long line of Hope’s Peak students, his parents met in hope’s peak, his grandparents, etc, pure talent runs through his veins, people say that being born into the Kelly family almost 100% garantees you a spot in Hope’s Peak.

-Wow! That’s so amazing! He didn’t mention any of that before…

-Yeah he hates to brag about it, he doesn’t want to be treated differently cuz of his money and fame, so sometimes he acts like an ass to make people hate him, that’s his way of feeling normal I guess..

-Awwnt that’s so cute, but yeah I could imagine how being born into a wealthy family like that could lead into having problems making real friends…

-Yeah, Look I’d invite you inside but my room is actually really messy…

-Oh its ok, I kinda gotta go anyways, cya!

-Cya

Veronica left the dorms, she silently vowed to her self not to bring up Kurt’s Family.

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

While walking her way back to the dining room, where most people probably gathered she encounters a boy brushing his hair while also making poses in front of his hand mirror

-Hello there- She said poking his elbow

He turns to her, wipes the place where she touched then turns to the mirror again- Hi –He replies

-Errh, I Am Veronica Sawyer, The Ultimate Forger- She said

The boy forced a smile- Bryan Montgomery, The hottest most gorgeous stud around, The Ultimate Carpenter –He says without looking away from his mirror

-Huh ? Carpenter ? You don’t really look like you like getting dirty... and carpentry isn’t exactly clean

-Yes that is, Unfortunate but as you may guess, I always take a bath after making my art, after all, god’s temple must be clean at all times

-Oh, that’s cool, I-

-You don’t matter, We’re talking about me right now!

-Wow, you sure are a narcissist huh…

-Yes, I am not humble when it comes to my – Bryan poses – holy beauty!

-You’re really not that hot

Bryan freezes

-Like, you wouldn’t really make my top 3 hottest guys around…

Bryan freezed

-Maybe not even top 5…

Bryan.exe stopped working

Veronica just leaves him, hopefully everyone will just think its just a weird statue

*Obtained Friendship Fragment*

**DING DONG… BING BONG…**

-Huh…? Whats that now ?- Veronica Sayed

 She looked up at the monitor .

 _-Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, Well then…!-_ The voice seemed totally out of place. It was so playful, so completely unconcerned... I couldn't help but feel a deep, unnerving dread at the sound of it. It was like hearing someone laugh at the scene of an accident.- _Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ... Thats all. Ill be waiting!._

Everyone started making their way to the gym.

 They walked in silence, until they finally reached the gym, Polly opened the door to find… a empty gym, some balls scattered around and a few benchs too but no one was there, they walked into the middle of the gym.

-So… What was the emergency ?- Dwight asked.

-Obviously, there was none, I am sure this is just a prank they pull on freshmen- Said Jason.

-Y-Yeah Huh? There is nothing to be af-fraid of!- McNamara started saying, shivering once again in fear.

-That’s one hella good prank then- Kurt said looking around

-What do you mean ?- Chandler spoke finally putting her mirror down.

-Well, all the windows ive seen so far are completely sealed, I tried to take them down to see if it were just props but no such luck, those are real metal plates- Kurt said and McNamara dove and hid behind Duke

-But why would anyone do that ?- Asked Martha her hands grabbing her own pink sweater in fear.

-Pranks are not welcome in a school enviroment!- Shouted Polly

-Yeah well I don’t think this is a prank, A bunch of ultimates gathered like this, I would think maybe we’re being held hostages…- Said the Peter Dawson.

-EEEH!?- The Betty and McNamara screamed.

\--Chill, I am sure its nothing seriou— Veronica was interrupted by a laugh.

_-Upupupupu-_

-Huh ? What was that ?- Veronica said.

 _-UPUPUPUPU-_ They heard the laugh again and looked around.

-I think its coming from there!- said the Duke.

 They all looked at a stand on the stage, where a black and white bear jumped and sat in front of the microphone.

-…A Teddy bear ?- Asked Riley, doubting her own soberness.

-I Am not a teddy bear! I… Am… Monokuma! The ehadmaster of this academy!- Said the thing.

-AAAAAARH! THE TEDDY BEAR CAN TALK!- Screamed Mac, now hugging Chandler’s arm.

-CUT IT OUT BUBBLE HEAD!- She said trying to get rid of the blonde.

-Calm down, I am sure it has a speaker inside of it or something.- Said Dennis.

-I Told you already I am not a Teddy bear…- Said the thing again.- I am Monokuma! The headmaster!- Said it moving it arms around angrily.

-AAAAAAARH! IT MOVED!- McNamara screamed again.

-Calm down, Its probably just a remote control doll or something- Kurt spoke

-How dare you to compare me to a kids toy!? You cut me deep, deep like the Mariana Trench.- Monokuma Said –Well, My remote control system is so complex even the guys at NASA cant understand it! But don’t make me talk about it, it would destroy their dreams and I simply couldn’t _BEAR_ that.

-So you admit it? You’re a remote controlled toy!?- Said Betty.

-“Bear” it ? That pun was so empty of comedy, yes, so very empty, like the core of my empty dark void of a soul…- Riley spoke and for a moment everyone stood in silence.

 -Now then! Moving on! We really must get started…- Said Monokuma

-Ehhh… He gave up on his gag…- Said Ram surprised and disappointed.

-Everyone stand at attention and bow! And… Good morning!- Said Monokuma.

-GOOD MORNING!- Polly Did what she was told.

-D-DON’T ANSWER IT BACK! Y-YOU STUPID H-HOE!- Said McNamara now hiding behind both Kurt and Ram.

-Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake--you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope... you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.- It said, making a threatning face.- Now then about the end of date of your communal life… There isnt one! Basically youll stay here until the day you die!

-Wh-What!? Until we die!?- Veronica said.

-But don’t worry! We have quite a fat budget so you wont lack any of your daily common conveniences

-That’s quite literaly the last thing I was worried about- Said Duke.

-Are you serious? I gotta stay here forever!? ME !?- Bryan shouted, posing again.

-Yes! I am not a liar and of that you can be sure!- Monokuma said –Another thing is that leaving this school is AGAINS’T THE RULES! Now, Since I am such a great headmaster, I’ve added a special little clause to the rule. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!

-Do you mean if we graduate our classes we get to leave ?- Rodney spoke for the first time not ignored

-No! Now if let me finish… in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!

-What do you mean by “Disrupt that harmony” ?- Asked Veronica.

-Puhuhuhu… Well since you asked… -Monokuma said and everyone could feel something bad was about to happen- If a student where, hypotetically, to _murder_ one of their classmates.- Monokuma could say and somehow, Veronica knew that whoever was controlling it was smiling right now.

-M-MURDER!?- Ram said, sweating and now hiding with Mac behind Kurt.

Monokuma laughed again and said- Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must get away with murder if you want to leave. It's as simple as that.

While everyone protested Monokuma started handing out some sort of pads, Veronica looked at hers and turned it on, it started by showing her full name, then from there she could access the students profiles and Rules.

-What is this ?- Asked JD.

-That’s your Students Handbook! It shows your name, basic info about you and your classmates and the school rules!- Monokuma said excited.

-School Rules ?...- The late guy from earlier questioned opening the rules, and everyone started reading it too.

_“#1: Students are required to cohabitate at the Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future._

_#2: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students._

_#3: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime._

_#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime._

_#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Academy and re-join the outside world._

_#6: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain._

_#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed._

_#8: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Academy, are strictly prohibited._

_#9: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder._

_#10: Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them._

_#11: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body._

_#12: Students have free rein to explore the Academy as they see fit._

_#13: Students who violate these rules shall be punished._

_#14: The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time._

_#15: If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim was found first will be the blackened.”_

-Hey, Err, Monokuma Right ?- Veronica Spoke first –I noticed you use the term “Punished” a lot in these rules, but what exactly is the punishment ?

-Oh Well that much is simple to answer!- It said gleefully –You see by “Punishment” I mean **_Execution_**.

Everyone stood quietly, maybe of shock, maybe of confusion, maybe both.

-A-And by execution you mean…- McNamara asked.

-By Execution I mean E-X-E-C-UTION- Monokuma said- Burnt alive! Thrown from a cliff! Stabbed 100 times! Being ran over by a train! Or even a classical THAT’S WHAT AN EXECUTION IS!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH- She screamed again.

-Welp that is all! That is it! Have fun on your new killing semester! Upupupu- Monokuma said and then disappeared.

At that moment a lot of things crossed Veronica’s mind, Was this for real ? they had to kill to leave ? why and who is behind all this ? and how did they manage to do it ? WHAT IS HAPPENING! ?

-T-This is just a bad prank- Said Chandler –Right ?

-Its ok, T-There is no way anyone here would commit murder r-right ?- Polly spoke looking around in anxiety

-That’s not the issue…- Riley said

-What do you mean ?- Martha said scared

-The issue is… if someone actually believes the bear, and is willing to kill to leave…- JD finished the sentence and Before veronica knew, everyone was looking around at each other, in doubt, in fear, what if, someone was seriously considering doing it ?...

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this all ended up becoming so rushed, but i really didnt want it to become like 12.000 words long cuz thats just too tiresome to read...


End file.
